


Rolivia Drabbles

by DedicatedDetectives



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Multi, Rolivia, more to come - Freeform, real short suckers, these are short drabble type things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedDetectives/pseuds/DedicatedDetectives
Summary: Cute, tense, confused. You know, Rolivia.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying people are probably starting to wonder about the BFFS who are Olivia and Amanda butttttt... 
> 
> This is based loosely on 21x9 "Can't Be Held Accountable." I'll let you decide if you think Olivia and Amanda are actually together during this or not.
> 
> I don't own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers.
> 
> Let me know any feedback! Thanks!

"You said that twice already!" Kat spat at Amanda, who just criticized, again, Kat's choices in the field during this case. "What is it? Just because you want to kiss up to her all the time doesn't mean I do. I can make my own calls."

"Your call wasn't right!" Amanda pushed.

"Well at least I make my own," Kat shrugged. "Why are you so defensive over this anyway?"

"Because she's our captain," Amanda gestured broadly. "And we have cases on the line!"

"You're so defensive of her."

Amanda swallowed. She caused a noticeable pause.

"Look, I'm not sure what you have against her, honestly," she began. "She's a damn good captain so I'm really not sure what your problem is."

"God, I would almost think you're sleeping with her."

Amanda really froze then. Kat raised her eyebrows.

"Holy shit," she said under her breath through a chuckle. "Kissing your boss's ass and grabbing it, too?"

Amanda looked around, panicked. Luckily Sonny and Fin were out of earshot. 

Amanda lowered her voice. "No, it's not like that, okay?" She stared as strongly into Kat's eyes as she could manage. "We've been working together a long time. I respect her.. and all I was saying is that you should, too. At least for the sake of the vics." 

She turned to walk away, but Kat followed, turning her around with a light hold on her bicep. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have said that."

Amanda raised her eyebrows and scoffed. "No kidding."

"I'm sorry. I just, it was only once. I messed up, but it was only once. And everybody's on my back about it.. And I feel so guilty about that girl.. I don't wanna screw over this case.."

Amanda remembered what it was like being new in this unit. Shit ain't easy.

"You're alright," Amanda said gently. "You're a good cop. Just be careful, alright? We all have your back, but you gotta be cautious."

Kat nodded, looking relieved. "Thanks, Rollins."

"Sure thing," Amanda said, really turning to walk towards her desk this time, a slightly annoyed look on her face. She ran a hand through her hair and made sure her eyes didn't go directly towards Olivia's office like they usually do, just to be sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute, tense, confused. You know, Rolivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The working title of this chapter was "Poor Fin I Mean.."
> 
> This is pretty much Amanda in her feelings. It goes out to anyone who has felt that unrequited love. I definitely headcanon that Amanda swears like a sailor. I also headcanon that Fin and Amanda have talked about this far more than once. Anddd I headcanon that Fin and Amanda are totally buddies. So, anyway, caution: mature language, swear words & lots of feelings.
> 
> I don't own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know!

"Fuck, Fin," Amanda muttered, running her hands through her hair after setting her beer back down on the table. "It hurts. It hurts so fucking much."

"I know, Amanda," Fin sympathized, not for the first time.

"It's just this constant aching in my chest, whenever I'm around her. It just hurts because I just want her to feel the same way so bad. I care about her so much. I would treat her so damn well. Why can't she like me back?"

"I'm not sure. You're great, Amanda. I know it's hard, though."

"I would treat her so much better than any of those goddamned guys do. Fuck." The bottle hit the table with a little more force this time.

"Easy, Amanda," Fin said, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm sorry," Amanda sighed. "It's just.. really hard because I can't get over her. I've tried." She paused. "Sometimes I'm convinced that she's actually the perfect woman," she said with a slight chuckle.

"I get why you like her," Fin said. "But Olivia is far from perfect. In terms of relationships.. she can make some bad choices."

Amanda scoffed as if that was the understatement of the century.

"She can also be a little oblivious," Fin said.

Amanda's eyes snapped up to meet his. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Fin sighed, "As far as I know, Liv's straight. But she probably doesn't know you like her. She wouldn't want you being in pain like this."

Amanda just shrugged.

"Listen, I know it sounds batshit, but I think you should tell her how you feel," Fin said carefully. "Then, she'll know, and if it all goes bad, you can get that closure you need and start getting over her for real this time."

"God, Fin," Amanda sighed. "I can't do that."

"You can, you just don't want to," he countered, taking a sip of his drink.

"That's inappropriate, and humiliating. And she's going to keep on being our boss afterward."

"C'mon, Amanda," Fin lowered his voice. "You know she'll handle it gently. The woman's all kindness, and she's so sweet she's practically got honey flowing through her veins." He paused. "And you're not exactly the first person to walk into the squad room and fall for her.." he added.

"Yeah, okay, maybe," Amanda takes a swig of her beer. "Fuck. It's risky, but.. I hear you."

"And I hear you," Fin said. "But I've known Liv a long time. And I think this is your best move. I don't wanna see you like this forever, Amanda."

"Yeah," Amanda raised her eyebrows in bitter agreement as she took another swig. They shared a long silence. "Pray that she likes me, Fin, will ya?"

"Of course," Fin smiled. "That's what partners are for."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute, tense, confused. You know, Rolivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to acknowledge:   
> \- I changed the rating of these to mature to encompass previous and potentially future mature language and sexual concepts.  
> \- These chapters are unrelated to each other unless specifically stated.  
> \- Thanks for reading!
> 
> The working title of this chapter was "lmao," so, prepare for.. that. I promise I'll post something more serious next! This was just a scene of them I saw in my head that just seemed so them, so I decided to just toss it out there. Because I'm garbage. Anyway. Warning for sexual concepts and mature language.
> 
> I don't own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers.

Amanda was chopping vegetables for a late-night snack at Olivia's kitchen island. Olivia slipped behind her to put some leftovers in the refrigerator. As she did, her hand rested briefly on Amanda's lower back before brushing affectionately over her ass.

The second the leftovers were in and the refrigerator door was closed, Olivia found herself pushed up against it. Amanda brushed her lips over Olivia's before whispering, "Olivia.. I want to fuck you."

Olivia raised her eyebrows in amusement before leaning in to kiss Amanda.

Let the make out session begin.

Somehow, she ended up flipping their positions so that Amanda was backed up against the door and her knee was pressed between Amanda's legs.

"M-maybe I changed my mind," Amanda muttered against her lips. "I want your hands on me. Please."

Olivia's voice was teasing, soft and high. "Manda.. no need to beg."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute, tense, confused. You know, Rolivia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do promise I'll get back to my WIPs. I recently got a new job, and I've been very busy. This one-shot (probably more a one-shot than a drabble) was just a way for me to get back to writing a little bit. 
> 
> Anyway, take some sexy Rolivia that's unrelated to all the other stuff I've posted. The working title for this one was "hot 'n" so do with that what you will.
> 
> I do not own these characters; they belong to the lovely SVU writers.
> 
> *ducks and hides*

Amanda vaguely noticed her shaking fingers as she pulled away from an incredible kiss and unhooked the top two buttons of Olivia’s shirt. It’s about goddamn time she got to see more than a hint of cleavage under one of those button downs. 

Although she had wanted this for so long it almost hurt, Amanda couldn’t help herself from shaking. This was _Olivia_. She could hardly believe that it was her eyes she saw mere inches away from her own when she glanced up.

Olivia was breathing hard. Amanda could look into those dark eyes all night, feel that breath against her. But her cleavage was also calling her name. 

Amanda took a final second to revel in Olivia’s eyes, her heavy breath, their proximity. Then her hands returned to their task. Amanda drank in the sight of the view she was getting, all the way down to the edge of her bra. How badly she wanted to see more. Her breath caught in her throat.

Amanda’s eyes flicked up and saw Olivia already looking at her. She watched Olivia glance down, her gaze following her own, and she closed her eyes as she took a sharp inhale.

“Amanda—” Olivia began, opening her eyes and seeing Amanda looking entirely perplexed. “Don’t worry about it, okay?” 

Then she reached for Amanda’s shirt by the hem and pulled it up and over her head. Her hands reached for Amanda’s white bra, but her demeanor had changed. Her one-track mind that had wanted Amanda had clearly wandered off.

“Liv?” Amanda worked to lock their gazes again. 

Olivia sighed, eyes slanted away. “It was Lewis, it’s healed, it doesn’t hurt,” Olivia said curtly. “Just forget about it, okay?”

“Liv,” Amanda said in a tone much more pleading now, clearly desperate to get Olivia’s full attention back. Their eyes met, and Amanda moved her hands to cup the underside of Olivia’s bra, before gently running her thumb over the cigarette burn scar. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever fucking seen.”

Olivia’s eyes narrowed slightly, processing the comment but not pulling away as she just did moments before. And for what? Did Olivia really think a scar—one that exemplified Olivia’s strength, which Amanda admired more than anyone else in the world—would put her off? Little did she know her breath had caught because she was thrilled to finally be getting down Olivia’s shirt. “I don’t know if I can even express to you how perfect you are to me. You’re fucking gorgeous.”

One of Amanda’s hands ran up into Olivia’s hair from the base of her neck, and she tried to convey just how lucky she was in a kiss. Then another. She took a moment to kiss up and down Olivia’s neck before landing against her ear.

“I’ve wanted this for so goddamn long,” Amanda whispered. “And I’m about to show you just how perfect you are, and just how much you deserve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know. The "Olivia has scars" trope. But c'mon, it's a little sweet.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
